


Midnight Folly

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [64]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prison, Smoking, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy just wants to smoke without digging up his own demons. Too bad the night has other plans.
Series: Masks and Maladies [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Folly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another third-Sunday. Happy visitation day, everyone!

Carefully watching Yancy waited in-between guard rounds to sneak out to the yard. He was desperate for a smoke and some semi-fresh air. Having both at the same time was a rare craving for the prisoner, normally getting his time in the yard was all he needed but some days it wasn’t enough.

Today was that day. Yancy felt an itch under his skin, so he made his way up to the roof of the prison building and sat down to grab a smoke.

Yancy looked over the empty yard, his eyes glancing over to the gate he’d helped slip Y/N through. He missed them, and sure they visited every chance they got, but he wished that they had stayed. The family could’a used their company.

Sitting down, Yancy couldn’t dangle his legs over the edge very well, it was designed so no one could jump off the edge. So all Yancy could do was sit cross-legged and pull his box of cigarettes from where he not-so-secretly hid them in his sleeve and was working to take his lighter from his sock when the cigarette in his mouth lit up like an invisible match was held up in front of it.

The prisoner jumped a little before taking his first deep breath and looking behind him to where Dark was standing, “Ain’t youse supposed ta ask ‘fore youse light someone’s cigarette.”

Dark was smoking his own cigarette, “Depends on the person. Wanted to check on you.”

Yancy sighed, “I’m doing fine. Thanks fer keepin’ yer hands off’a the warden.”

The Entity was just staring out in the yard, “I heard you turned down parole again.”

“That’s one way ta put it,” Yancy rolled his eyes.

“Now I know you’re avoiding me,” Dark scoffed. “You could claim insanity and get moved.”

“I’s wasn’t crazy,” Yancy reminded curtly. “I’s knew what I’s was doin’ every second that I’s was killin’ them. Youse just don’t want to admit it.”

“If anyone should be blamed for their deaths it should be me,” Dark reminded. “I should have realized something was wrong long before any harm came to them.”

“Like youse would have let them live,” Yancy scoffed. “Youse was pissed when I’s was taken back.”

“I was,” Dark agreed. “But if you wanted them to live, I would have spared them.”

The inmate just stared at him, “Right, cause youse treatin’ my folks like my pets would’a been great.”

“You kids are not human anymore, which is fortunate because I’ve never thought much of them,” Dark agreed. “But I let all types of people come and go from Wil’s life, Sierras is still alive too.”

“Don’t most’a the people Wil sleeps wit’ wind up dead anyways?” Yancy reminded.

Dark took the cigarette out of his mouth, “Point is, I didn’t mean for them to die, I just happened not to like them. Which, last I checked isn’t a crime.”

“Theys was good people, even if my father was a lil’ ol’ school,” Yancy huffed out.

“Good people I trust even less,” Dark dismisses. “A  _ “good person” _ is just someone who hasn’t been broken yet.”

“Does that mean a couple hundred years ago youse was a good guy?” Yancy baited.

Dark didn’t answer him, “It doesn’t matter what I was, what matters is who I am now and I don’t think you should be in jail.”

“Yeah?” Yancy shot back, “well I’m not leavin’ ‘cause I’m happy here.”

Dark ground his cigarette out on the rooftop, “Well if you change your mind, you know how to call me.”

“I’s won’t, but thanks,” Yancy rolled his eyes.

Dark gave a curt goodbye and left through one of his Void portals, leaving Yancy in the semi-peaceful night with only cicadas.

The inmate got through another cigarette by the time he was spotted.

“Who’s up there‽” Officer Boggs called from the ground, already pulling out his gun.

“Hey big guy,” Yancy smiled and stood up, waving at him.

“Hey, what’yah doing up there?” Boggs looked up at Yancy, clearly worried.

“Smokin’,” Yancy answered calmly, “didn’t wanna smoke inside. Warden doesn’t like it.”

“Yeah, but,” Boggs took a step forward, “can yah come down from there, you’re worrying me.”

“Yeah, I’s readin’ yah loud an’ clear, going back to bed,” Yancy told him, and started for the roof entrance, heading back to his cell and trying to get there before the prison guard could reach him or the cell doors first.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I plan on doing Visitation Day until I can get Yancy out in my stories, when? I don’t know, Yancy doesn't want to leave jail so I have to go in to say hi to him.


End file.
